


Our Little Slut.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT5, Smut, Zianourry smut, cum on face, five-some, louis centric, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANON REQUESTED; Can u a Louis centric ot5 a lot of dirty talk and coming on his face I’d love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Slut.

Louis Tomlinson was a little smut, many of you wouldn’t believe it but believe it he is. He has a routine, most nights he gets fucked by one of the boys. Other nights Louis would just pleasure himself, most of the time wanking other times fingering himself or using Dildo’s. Louis couldn’t bare not have a cock up his ass.

Monday Night= Niall Tuesday Night-Zayn Wednesday Night- Harry Thursday Night- Liam.

Louis loved taking cock up the ass, he was a little slut. He would walk around wiggling his bum like a tease until one of the boys would give in and fuck him.

Lately Louis was acting more like a tease wanting to get fucked. Tonight the boys were gonna try something different.

Liam,Harry,Niall and Zayn were sat in Louis’ room in his bed waiting for Louis to come home. Around 10 minutes later Louis came home.

”Anyone home?” Louis called out. No reply. Louis went to his room hoping to get changed into something comfortable but instead was greeted by the boys.

”Hey guys, what ya’ doing?” Louis said. The boys just stared him down.

”Get undressed” Zayn said, Who was Louis to say no? Hopefully this meant he was getting some cock.

The other boys took their clothes off and Louis stood there and admired all the bodies. Louis started becoming hard.

”Gonna fuck you first” Niall said. ”Get on your hand’s and knee’s”

Louis got on his hands and Knee’s. Niall got the half empty bottle of Lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Niall pushed his middle finger past Louis’ ring of muscle. He added another two fingers fucking them in and out of Louis’ whole.

”M’Ready” Louis said, breathing heavy.

Niall pulled his fingers out and squeezed some Lube onto his hands before spreading it over his cock. He pushed the tip into Louis’ whole before pushing the rest of his shaft it. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and he gasped.

Niall started moving in and out in a slow and steady pace.

”Fuck Ni Harder” Louis moaned.

Niall gripped Louis’ hips and fucked harder into Louis.

”Oh.. Ni..” Louis moaned. Niall fucked faster into Louis and grabbed Louis’ cock pumping it in time with his thrusts.

”Gonna cum” Louis moaned before cumming into Niall’s hand. Niall thrust a couple more times before cumming deep inside Louis’ hole.

Niall pulled out and Zayn lined up cock with Louis’ hole next. He used Niall’s cum as Lube and entered Louis, almost slipping in easily.

”Dirty slut” Zayn said thrusting into Louis. Harry walked towards Louis and nudged his cock to Louis’ lips. Louis opened his mouth, he wanted all the cock he could get. Harry put his cock into Louis mouth and held Louis head down so his nose was touching Harry’s belly. Harry felt the tip of his cock hit against Louis’ throat. He fucked Louis’ mouth until he felt himself twitching into Louis’ mouth. Harry pulled out of Louis’ mouth and pumped his cock a few times, cumming all over Louis’ face. Cum dripped from Louis’ mouth, Harry even managed to get cum into Louis’ hair.

Zayn continued thrusting into Louis’ until he came into Louis’ hole. When Zayn pulled out a little bit of cum dripped from Louis’ arse. Liam was next. He bent down and spread Louis’ ass cheeks with his fingers. He licked a stripe over Louis’ hole. Louis shivered. Louis needed more cock to feel him up.

Liam sat with his legs open and pulled Louis up so he was hovering over Liam’s cock. Louis sunk down onto Liam’s cock, Liam slipped in easily, Louis’ hole wasn’t so tight after getting fucked twice already and it was for him to slip in with the cum dripping from Louis’ hole.

Louis picked himself back up before sinking back down, moaning when Liam’s cock grazed over his prostate.

”Move with me Li” Louis moaned. Liam pressed his feet to the bed and raised his hips, hitting just the right angle. Louis moaned as Liam repeatedly hit his prostate.

”Gonna..cum..again..oh.. fuck Li” Louis moaned.

”You fucking slut” Liam said, fucking into Louis hard. Louis came again and Liam came deep inside Louis.

Louis was worn out he still had Harry to fuck, he didn’t know if he could take anymore.

”Get on your back whore” Harry said to Louis, Louis could just about move he was so tired and sore.

Harry pressed his cock up to Louis’ hole. Louis still had cum dripping from his ass.

”Feel..so fucking full” Louis whimpered.

Louis hooked his legs around Harry’s waist giving Harry more access. Harry fucked into Louis hard and came into Louis’ ass.

Harry pulled out. ”You slut taking all of us”

Louis gave a tired smile before falling asleep.

”Slut” Niall chuckled.


End file.
